ubelblattfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascheriit (the Fake Lance of Betrayal)
Ascheriit is one of the four (fake) Lances of Betrayal, and the leader of the Black Wing Army which resides in the border frontier of Szaalanden and Wischtech. 'Appearance' A tall man with long black hair and a pretty face. Often seen wearing long black clothing. 'Personality' Ascheriit is overconfident and self-righteous. Although he had good intentions when first creating the Black Wing Army, Ascheriit was quickly consumed by the power it brought him and his actions strayed to that of a war monger as opposed to that of a hero, which is what he desired to be for the people of the border. 'Story' Originally only a minor lord who owned a Fief in the borderlands, Ascheriit lost his Fief when the Seven Heroes returned from their mission, and bureaucratic squabbling caused a civil war. Ascheriit and the other minor lords took the blame for the civil unrest and were exiled by the Emperor who appointed Albanung as the new Frontier Count. As an exile, Ascheriit watched as bandits terrorized the people of the frontier, and as the recently appointed Frontier Count did nothing to help his people. Wishing for change, Ascheriit realized that the only method of peace was to unify the people under a single banner, a banner as powerful as the Seven Heroes. Ascheriit chose to use the name of the four Lances of Betrayal to form his Black Wing Army. Although he initially had good intentions, Ascheriit's Black Wing Army became a greater evil than the one they they were hoping to destroy. This caused Koinzell to begin eradicating the (fake) Lances of Betrayal. Koinzell's actions, along with the appearance of the Knights of the Seven Lances, caused Ascheriit to enter the final phase of his plan. He infiltrated the Frontier Fortress and convinced the Frontier Count to join his side. Ascheriit had the Frontier Count fire his magic driven weapons at Rozen's ship. Unfortunately for Ascheriit, all shots missed and Koinzell and Rozen stormed the castle. While Rozen and his fellow knights dealt with Krentel and the Frontier Count Chimera, Koinzell went off to face Ascheriit. The two dueled, trading several blows before Koinzell brought Ascheriit to his knee's. Koinzell commemorated Ascheriit's skills as genuine, implying that he was indeed a skilled swordsmen before stepping forward to deliver the killing blow,. At this moment, Ascheriit pulled out his trump card, the "Black Wing". Ascheriit had had two obsidian blades embedded into his back. With four blades, Ascheriit considered himself unstoppable and advanced forward, only to take the true Black Wing head on. In a single strike, Koinzell decapitated all of Ascheriit' limbs. Amazed at what he had just witnessed, Ascheriit demanded to know Koinzell's true identity. Koinzell oblidged him, causing Ascheriit to realize his grave mistake in taking on the name of the Lances of Betrayal. In a final desperate bid, Ascheriit offered Koinzell the Black Wing Army, stating that together, they could bring down the Seven Heroes. Koinzell was not swayed by this offer and struck Ascheriit through the heart. On his dying breathe, Ascheriit said to Koinzell, "Why didn't you return to us quicker? Then we wouldn't have had to..." 'Abilities' Black Wing: "''Two obsidian blades added with the power of magic, combined with two undefeatable white blades, four blades that bring forth dispair... this is my ultimate technique, 'Black Wing'! ''" - Ascheriit, the Fake Lance of Betrayal Category:Mutant Category:Lance of Betrayal (fake) Category:Black Wing Army Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Characters